Vacation Gone Wrong
by misslovebtr
Summary: James and Mary are dating for a while now. What happens when they decide to go to Florida for a small vacation as a couple.


VACATION GONE WRONG

**Summary: James and Mary are dating for over a year now. What happens when they decided to go to Florida for a small vacation?**

**CHAPTER 1: PREPARATION**

**MARY'S P.O.V:**

I was dating James for over a year now. I was so in love with him, no word could describe it.

It's funny how we met. I had visited Los Angeles for about a week. I volunteered for a soup kitchen. At the same time, BTR was also there. James fell in love with me, I suppose. He asked me for my number which I found odd because we were at a soup kitchen. I mean it's not the most romantic place to ask somebody for their number.

We went on a lot of dates and we were soon considered boyfriend and girlfriend.

It's not every day that you tell people you're James Maslow's girlfriend!

We are not living together and we think it's better like that for the moment. But, maybe that will change soon enough!

**JAMES' P.O.V:**

No words could describe who much Mary meant to me. I was just so in love with her! She was the love of my life. She even completed my sentences at times.

I had gotten 5 days off work which is extremely rare! It happens maybe one time in four years. I told Mary and she had also told me that she took the same days off! She had more vacation though because she was a Journalist.

There were so many places for us to visit. We didn't want to stay in L.A because of all the camera flashes. We finally decided that we were going to Fort Lauderdale. I didn't mind going because I had never been. Mary had already gone many times a child. It would be nice and romantic.

We booked our plane tickets so we could be in first class. We cleared out the issue of the room. We rented a hotel room where there would be two floors and one bed on each floor. We would have our own private rooms with doors that locked. We would each have our own showers and everything.

**MARY'S P.O.V:**

When James presented me with the greats news, I jumped in his arms and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow!

Even though I went to Florida many times as a kid, it I didn't bother me to go back. Besides, I would be with the love of my life!

**JAMES' P.O.V:**

We bought our tickets online so we just printed them out. I wanted to buy Mary's ticket but she didn't want. You see, she's not that type of girl. There is nothing you can do, she's raised like that!

**MARY'S P.O.V:**

I packed my favorite clothes. There was a lot of T-Shirts, pants and plenty of other things that I liked.

I brought along my bathing suit which was a purple one-piece. Since the tender age of 13, my mom bought me one pieces so nothing would ever show. Only when I turned 14, she let me wear a two piece which went down to the stomach. I wanted so badly to buy myself a nice bathing suit. I'm sure James wouldn't mind me parading it around. I would just have to ask for his opinion. He wasn't afraid to speak it and that's I loved about him!

I even packed a ensemble for a soirée if there was ever going to be one. Who knows?

**JAMES' P.O.V:**

I packed the usual necessities. I did not bother bringing much since we were only leaving for a couple of days.

I brought my brown swim trunks with a nice graphic design. I liked them and everything. They were nice and comfy. I also brought along my Ray-Bans. I'm telling you just something casual would do the trick.

**CHAPTER 2: THE MORNING**

**MARY'S P.O.V:**

I slept at a nearby hotel because I lived a bit far from James. We didn't want to spend so much in the car and wasting time in traffic.

James told me to get to his place at 7:00 AM. Our plane was leaving at 10:00 AM. You have to be there two hours before.

I parked my car and knocked on the door. James opened it with huge eyes

`` Good Morning Lovely!``

Good Morning Stud!`` giving him a quick peak on the lips to which he replied

`` I think we better do that before. I'm not too sure we're allowed to do that on the plane!``

``Don't we have the curtain?`` I asked

``Yeah``

``We don't need to worry about anything. We'll just have to close it! Nobody will ever see! ``

We kissed for maybe 15 minutes when James stopped

``Mary, you know how much I love kissing you. We have to prepare first!``

``Did you pack?`` I asked

``Sure, I did that yesterday``

``Ok, now I'll go put everything in your car. My car stays where it is?``

` Yeah, leave your car in my driveway. We'retaking mine. We'll use Park and Fly.`` he replied

`` Do I put everything in the Bronco?``

``No, not yet she's not completely fixed. We're using the Jeep``

``Got it!`` I said rushing to his Jeep

``I'll take the passports and other important things!``

``Ok!``

**JAMES' P.O.V:**

I barely even slept last night for how excited I was. I was officially going on vacation with my girl. This was not a business trip. No other dude from BTR was meeting us there or going with us. This was strictly a romantic thing. It was rare!

We got to the airport as planned. We passed customs just fine. We only brought one carry-one which was in fact one of my old school bags that I used for work.. We packed some books for Mary. I knew how much she loved reading. Snacks, in case we got hungry and we finished the peanuts. We also brought our phones. I have a iPhone and Mary has a Blackberry Curve.

**MARY'S P.O.V:¸**

I guess the seats in first class are really comfy. They are wide. I've never been in one before. All of a sudden, I was hit with this wave of fatigue. I just closed my eyes and rested my head on James' shoulder to which he smiled.

I fell asleep soon after and dreamed of beautiful things.

**JAMES' P.O.V:**

It's nice to have your girlfriend rest her head on your shoulder. You feel like you need to comfort her.

The flight attendant came with the cart

``Sir, what can I get you?``

``Just water for me please. Thank you,`` I said

``And for the lady?`` she asked pointing to Mary

``I'll order for her. I know what she likes. Just some water please. Thank you`` I repeated again

She prepared our drinks and left.

A few hours later, I heard the captain say

``Ladies, Gentlemen. We are landing shortly, Please expect some turbulence.``

``Baby, Baby. It's James. Wake up`` I said

She opened her eyes and woke up soon after

``Woah, baby. what happened?``

``You feel asleep on my shoulder for the whole six hours!`` I exclaimed

``What?``

``Yeah, the seats do that to you!``

``You must have liked that my head was on your shoulder`` she said punching my arm.

``I'm not going to lie. Yes``

**CHAPTER 3: THE ROOM**

**MARY'S P.O.V:**

After getting our luggage, we went to the car rental. You don't go far without a car in Florida.

James wanted so badly a Jeep so that's what we got. It was black with leather seats and air-conditioning.

We threw all of the bags in the back and went to our room.

The room was nice. It was what we wanted. Comfy but yet plush.

``My room is upstairs!`` I yelled rushing up the stairs to put away my stuff

`` I guess I have no other choice. I'm taking downstairs`` James replied pointing to the bed

We unpacked maybe for an hour. It wasn't late but we really didn't feel like cooking. James ordered pizza.

``Babe, come here`` James said pointing to the leather couch

I did

`` We missed a lot of making out on the plane`` he looked at me with those hazel eyes.

`` Baby, I'm sorry, I was tired. All this planning got me tired``

`` I'm not saying it's not your fault. I'm just saying that we could, I don't know do it here``

We kissed and kissed for many hours. My eyes got mixed into his.

I didn't even notice when James brought me up to my bed and put the blankets on me.

**CHAPTER 4: DAY I**

**JAMES' P.O.V:**

The next morning, I woke up and make some fried eggs for Mary and myself.

``Well, good morning, handsome`` Mary said coming down the stairs

`` Well, good morning yourself`` I replied

She was wearing some shorts and a T-shirt that I bought her a year ago.

I was wearing shorts, a blue T-Shirt and some beat-up sandals. I wasn't dressed too fancy.

``What do you want to today?`` I asked her sitting down at the table

``I was thinking maybe going shopping for a new bathing suit. Then, we can hit the beach`` she replied

``Sounds fun to me!`` I said giving her a quick peek on the lips

We got dressed and went to the nearest swimsuit store.

``James, what do you think about this?`` she said opening the door and revealing her bathing suit.

Mary fell in love with this purple bikini. It fit her really nice.

I'm telling you, I was so in love with her! She looked so beautiful!

``Mary, you just look so amazing! It fits your body so nice. Down there is getting excited!` ` I said

``Unwanted information. Expect for that fact that you say I look amazing`` she laughed and then hugged me

``Why don't you buy something for yourself? It's my treat`` she said

I picked out these baby blue swim trunks with black liner. I found the color nice.

**MARY'S P.O.V:**

We then went to the beach which was part of your plan. I wore my new bathing suit which I really liked!

What can I say about James? Well, first he looks good in anything he wears. Second, he's so toned. Third, I'm jealous of those washboards abs and fourth, the color of his swim trunks went with his skin tone. Plus, his hair was a bit messed up and I liked that!

My boyfriend likes taking pictures of us together. Well, I find he completes me so I don't mind one bit!

**CHAPTER 5: DAY 2**

**JAMES P.O.V:¸**

This morning, Mary and I decided that we were going shopping at the Galleria. Mary wanted to go because of a special bookstore she likes.

We almost spent the whole day there. I had a gift certificate for some clothing store that I got a while back for my birthday. It was from my parents. It was in my wallet. Mary helped me pick out some outfits.

I also went to Hot Topic. I find they have nice skater shoes which I enjoy wearing.

**MARY'S P.O.V:**

Every store that we went to, James looked hotter and hotter! I'm not joking!

We passed by the Guccci store. I had never been there. It sounded interesting so I bought myself a hoddie and some jogging pants. James asked me why I didn't buy anything else. His arms were full of bags. I only bought two things because it's very expensive! James tried to volunteer by picking up some tops that I liked but I told him no. He was making me happy enough when he tried on clothes and didn't wear a shirt.

Also, James didn't really have to pay for his clothes! He got a gift certificate!

I got some books which I needed! I was running low.

We went back to the room because we were hungry. We had spent enough money on clothes.

James made me some egg tortillas.

We sat on the couch ready to kiss when James said

``I think we need to buy another gym bag!``

``Why?` ` I asked

``We hit the limit!`` he said laughing

We rushed back into the car and went to the nearest Bass outlet. We got some sort of hockey gym back. James bought it meaning it was his. I was never going to use a bag like that!

``Safe move!`` I called when we got into the room

The only reason we didn't go to the beach was because I was sunburned by the beach yesterday. I forgot to put some sunscreen on.

**CHAPTER 6: DAY 3**

**JAMES' P.O.V:**

Mary's skin was fine today so we went back to the beach. We didn't notice that there was no lifeguards and there were fewer people in the ocean. We thought it was part of the normality. It was also in the afternoon.

Mary went into the water. I didn't follow her. I sat on my towel just admired her beauty. She has a perfect sculpted body. That bathing suit made it even more evident. The water rushing down her body made her look sexy.

Suddenly, she seemed to go further and further every possible minute.

**MARY'S P.O.V:**

I kept on telling James that I couldn't get any closer to the shore. The current was way too strong for me to handle.

``I'm sorry James! The current is too strong!`` I yelled waving my arms so he could see me.

I couldn't see very well now. The water was pulling me in.

**JAMES' P.O.V:**

When I couldn't see Mary anymore, I knew that this wasn't a joke! I had to do something about it!

I did what any normal boyfriend would do. I ran into the water like so maniac and reached Mary minutes after. I heard people telling me that I shouldn't go in but I didn't care. The current was pulling me in and that's what I needed at that moment. I had to get to her as fast as possible.

The moment I got to her, she said

`` Oh baby! James!`` she replied looking at me with big eyes.

``Mary! You're safe with me! Remember, you mean the world to me. Do me a favor, don't let go of me!`` I said squeezing her tight so she wouldn't move.

She then hugged me and wouldn't let go of me which I felt like she was protected from any potential dangers.

The waves were so heavy that every possible second we would be pulled in even more. I surf but even my surfing experience wouldn't help me through this. I had to do my best.

The water would get into my mouth every few minutes.

``**HELP! HELP!``** we both cried for maybe 30 minutes holding each other tight.

I was holding Mary by a small thread of her bathing suit. She was holding my waist very tightly. She was also holding my bathing suit by a thread. If she would let go, I would blame myself for losing her. I would not deal with the heartbreak.

I saw her eyes close and then I let my hand get off her back where I was holding her. The other hand was still around her waist. . I slapped her around and a bit and said

``Mary! Baby! Don't leave me! You mean the world to me! We can get out of this! Remember, nothing can break us apart.`` I said almost crying

When she opened her eyes, I felt like I was her guarding angel.

``James. You're not going anywhere without me``

Our cries finally got answered when a woman of 50 years came up to us.

She told me

``Don't let go of that girl. You love her and she loves you. Swim across the shore. You'll get out``

I did what I was told. I was holding Mary even tighter making sure she didn't go anywhere! She was also doing the same with me.

**MARY'S P.O.V:**

Once we arrived at the shore, I let go of James knowing that I was safe now. He threw himself on the sand then wiped himself down.

He then hugged me so tight which made me feel so good. He then gave me a million kisses. I felt and knew that I was okay in his arms.

He looked up at me his eyes still brilliantly shining

```Mary Elizabeth Delfino, Thank you so much for not letting go of me. I thought I was going to lose you! If you were gone, I don't know what I was going to- `` he said

I cut him off

``-James Maslow. You listen to me. No current, hurricane or wave is strong enough to break the bond and love you and I share `` I replied

I said again

``James Maslow You are the reason I'm alive right now. Thank you so much for saving my life! I don't know how to thank you enough!``

The lady that we saw in the ocean came up to us. She told us that she was an ex-lifeguard. She also said that we should avoid the water for the next couple of days. That was for sure!

James tried to offer her some money but she refused

She said

`` Don't pay me. I did what God asked me to do. Continue this strong relationship you have. It is going to last forever. My job here is done``

``God Bless You`` James replied

We went back to the room. We took 30 minutes showers. We felt like insects had crawled over us. We were full of sand.

We were so tired. Our voices were sore from all the screaming. James and I were too tired to even lift up a pan. Forget about cooking. We just ordered pizza again. We barely even ate it for how tired we were.

We were really shocked to say anything. We just kissed and whispered in each other's ear how much our love was put to the test today. I knew I had a boyfriend for life. He cared so much about me.

I went up to my room. Soon after, I heard James snore. I prayed to God that night thanking him for saving my boyfriend's and my life. I drifted to sleep soon after.

**CHAPTER 6; DAY 4**

**JAMES' P.O.V:**

The next morning, I woke up still shocked of what happened yesterday. I was feeling refreshed which made me feel good.

Mary came down looking more refreshed than yesterday but yet confused at the same time.

``Good Morning Jamie!`` she said

``Good Morning Lovely!`` I replied

We ate our breakfast in silence. It was an okay silence.

Soon after, I brought Mary to the couch in the living room and we opened the TV in silence.

```**TOP WEATHER! MAJOR RIPTIDES ACROSS THE PACIFIC OCEAN! INTERDICTION TO ATTEND THE BEACH!`` ** was written in big orange letters at the top of the headlines.

``It's a good thing we're not going to the beach today`` Mary said

``Are you crazy? We would risks our life doing that! ```

``That's why I'm telling you that we're not going. I've made a executive decision``

``Oh, that decision was already made!`` I said

`` James, I almost lost you yesterday. Do you think I want risk losing you again?! Never! James, I can't thank you enough for risking your life for me. You should be considered a hero `` Mary said

`` Ok. Stop the commotion. Calm down! I did what any boyfriend would have done! Baby. I love you with all my heart. Did you think I was going to let you be in that water alone! No, Mary, I was going to protect you from everything! I couldn't let that happen! You mean the world to me and more. I even ignored the people telling me that I shouldn't go in. No, I don't think so!` ` I said planting a big kiss on her lips!

`` Oh Baby! Can we please stay in the room today? I don't feel like going out!`` Mary asked

``How come you read my mind so well. I wasn't planning on going anywhere else`` I replied planting another kiss on her lips.

`` Oh, babe! You're driving me crazy! We could have so much fun here! You know, pop in a movie and maybe I don't know have a little make-out`` she said while twisting my shirt and rubbing her hand against my abdominals which made me go crazy!

``Agreed!``

We spent the rest of the day kissing and just looking into each other's eyes! How could I resist those eyes of hers?

**MARY'S P.O.V:**

I have the best boyfriend out there don't I? One that saves me from the ocean and another one that kisses me when I ask for it! And, most of all, one that understands my every move!

**CHAPTER 8: DAY 5**

**MARY'S P.O.V:**

During the rest of the vacation, we never went back to the beach. The riptide was too dangerous. It was completely banned anyway from anybody. I didn't really feel like going back. Neither did James.

Instead, we kissed a lot. We barely even got out of the room. We were so warm together kissing.

But tonight, I knew was going to be fun and we were getting out of the house. James was taking me out to a fancy restaurant called ``Chez Fancy``. It was French Cuisine.

I guess I got to wear my outfit after all! It was a dark purple dress with a low neckline with diamonds all around it.

I also wore some black pumps and I brought a little black purse to match it all up!

**JAMES' P.O.V:**

`` Baby! Don't you look dashing!`` I said to Mary

``Well, you don't look bad yourself!`` she replied

``Don't look bad? James Maslow never looks bad!`` I laughed and then hugged her around her waist.

I was wearing black pants which were skinny. I wore a white shirt and a skinny tie. I also wore black shoes.

``I'm starving!`` Mary said

``So am I! That kissing got me so hungry!`` I said planting a big wet one on her lips to which she smiled.

We hopped into the car and soon we were sitting at our table

We ordered all sorts of things we never heard of. It was actually really good. For dessert, we ordered crème brulée of course!

After supper, we got back to the room. I picked up Mary bridal style and put her on her bed upstairs.

She lifted herself up by her elbows.

``My feet are killing me!`` she said

``It must be tough being of the feminine gender `` I said

``Oh, baby! You have no idea!`` she laughed

I took of her shoes and rubbed her feet

``Oh, that feels so good!`` she exclaimed

``You know what else could feel good?`` I said

I then started kissing her neck, ear and then her jaw line.

I closed the light.

**MARY'S P.O.V:**

Why did this feel so good? I felt like I was in heaven.

James was searching for the zipper to my dress. I felt his warm and muscular hand touch my skin. I had to stop this before we both regretted it.

I moved up my hand and they meet and touched. I moved his hands away from the zipper.

He looked at me with those eyes. I had to resist them.

``James..`` I said in a warning

`` Oh c'mon babe! What made you think we were going to have sex? Mary! You spoiled the moment!`` he pouted and then crossed his arms.

Clearly, he understood my no sex before marriage rule. I was very strict about it and I was happy that he understood.

``Fine, I'll be fair with you. I know you're tempted right now but it's not the time. The time will come. There is no sex but you can kiss me like you were doing before`` I said with a big grin on my face and pout so I could get more!

``With pleasure!`` he said with his famous smile

In between kisses, James said to me

``Someday, you'll be Mary Elizabeth Maslow!``

**CHAPTER 9: BACK HOME**

**JAMES' P.O.V:**

The next morning, we both woke up in our respective beds. I had gone downstairs to my bed before anything bad happened. I understood Mary's judgment.

I was excited about asking Mary **the famous question.**

We were spending another 5 hours here and then we had to leave. . That afternoon, I had to go to work and film the show. There was no time for me to waste.

Mary came down

``Good Morning, James!`` she said with a huge smile

`` Good Morning Lover!`` I replied catching up and picking her up bridal style

`` Whoa! Last night, was quite the night!`` she said

``Yep!`` I replied with a smile

``James, can you believe we already have to leave. It passed so fast!``

``We only spent five days here. Besides, we did many things. First, this was our first vacation alone, second you bought your first bikini, third , we survived a riptide! Mary, we both did that together. Fourth, which I consider a very good thing! We didn't have sex!

``I consider this vacation a very healthy part of our relationship`` she said planting a big wet kiss which made me laugh.

``Yes, speaking of that! Mary, I have something to ask you!``

**MARY'S P.O.V:**

What could be the question?

He put himself on one knee and I almost turned to mush. I knew what was coming next.

``Mary Elizabeth Delfino, Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?`` he asked with a huge smile

``Oh. My. Yes James!`` I answered

How could I not say no? I mean, all the things we did together were adding up to this!

James put that ring on my finger and spun me around while kissing me.

I felt like a million bucks!

**JAMES' P.O.V:**

He landed to L.A safely. I went back to work telling everybody that I was engaged and that I survived a riptide.

On the plane, we made out twice curtains closed.

We also looked into each other's eyes and we didn't want to stop.

**THE END**


End file.
